wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Golem/09
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Strach Długo w noc niespokojnie krążyłem po pokoju i w mózgu trawiłem różne myśli, jak to ja mógłbym jej dopomóc. Nieraz byłem już bliski postanowienia, aby zejść na dół do Szemajaha Hillela, opowiedzieć mu, co mi powierzono i prosić go o radę. Ale za każdym razem odrzuciłem precz tą decyzję. Stał on w duchu przede mną tak wysoko, że mi świętokradztwem się zdawało zaprzątać''zaprzątać'' — zajmować kogoś jakimiś sprawami. go rzeczami, które dotyczą życia zewnętrznego; po czym znów przyszły chwile, gdy mnie opadły palące wątpliwości, czy ja rzeczywiście przeżyłem wszystko, co trwało jeno''jeno'' (daw.) — tylko. krótki czas, a jednak zdało się przybladłym — w porównaniu z huraganowym potokiem przeżyć dnia ubiegłego. Czym nie śnił? Czyż ja, człowiek, któremu się zdarzyła rzecz niesłychana, że zapomniał swej przeszłości — czyż ja na jedną chwilę mogłem uznać za pewność — to, ku czemu jako jedyny świadek wspomnienie moje wyciągało rękę? — Oko moje padło na świecę Hillela; wciąż leżała na krześle. Dzięki Bogu przynajmniej jedna rzecz jest pewną: byłem z nim w osobistym zetknięciu. Czyż nie powinienem bez namysłu lecieć do niego, za kolana go obłapić''za kolana go obłapić'' — obejmowanie pod kolana było gestem błagania i zarazem uznania czyjejś wyższości. i jak człowiek człowiekowi żale mu swe wypowiedzieć, że jakiś niewymowny ból pożerał moje serce. Już ręką trzymałem za klamkę, ale znów ją cofnąłem. Domyślam się, co by z tego wynikło. Hillel łagodnie przeciągnąłby spojrzeniem moje oczy i — — — Nie, nie! tylko tego nie chcę. Nie miałem prawa szukać ulgi. Ona zaufała mnie i mojej pomocy, a gdyby nawet niebezpieczeństwo, w jakim się czuła, chwilami nawet zdawać się mogło drobne i nikłe — to jednak ona je odczuwała na pewno jako olbrzymie. Hillela prosić o radę — miałem czas jutro; zmuszałem się myśleć chłodno i trzeźwo. Teraz — w połowie nocy go niepokoić — nie, to rzecz niewłaściwa. Tylko obłąkany tak by postąpił. Chciałem zapalić lampę, ale dałem pokój. Światło księżyca z zaśnieżonych dachów spływało do mej izby i dawało mi więcej jasności, niż potrzebowałem. Lękałem się, że noc mogłaby mi się wydać dłuższą, gdybym zapalił lampę. Tyle beznadziejności było w moich myślach, że nie palę rzekomo lampy dlatego tylko, aby doczekać się świtu! Ale lekka trwoga szeptała mi, że ranek tym sposobem cofa się w dal niepochwytną. Zbliżyłem się do okna; jak widmowy, w powietrzu bujający cmentarz unosiły się bezładnie rozmieszczone szeregi szczytów kamienicznych tam w górze: niby głazy mogilne z zatartą cyfrą lat, zawisły te „siedziby”, w których gryzły się rojowiska piekieł i ścieżek pokolenia żywych. Długo tak stałem i spoglądałem w górę, aż w końcu miękko, zupełnie miękko zacząłem się dziwić, dlaczego się nie przerażam, gdy odgłos powstrzymywanych kroków przenika do mego ucha wyraźnie poprzez ściany. Nasłuchuję: nie ma wątpliwości, znów jakiś człowiek tam stąpa. Krótkie skrzypienie desek zdradza, gdzie jego trzewik, zwlekając, dotknie podłogi. Od razu wróciłem do przytomności. Po prostu znalazłem siebie, tak się wszystko zjednoczyło we mnie pod naciskiem woli nasłuchiwania. Każde wrażenie czasu zlewało się w teraźniejszość. Jeszcze gwałtowne trzeszczenie, które się przeraziło samo siebie i gwałtownie się przerwało. Nieruchomy stałem, przycisnąwszy ucho do ściany, z groźnym uczuciem w gardle, że wewnątrz tam ktoś stoi właśnie tak, jak ja — i czyni to samo. Nasłuchuję a nasłuchuję: Nic! Pracownia w sąsiedztwie wydawała się jak zamarła. W najgłębszej ciszy — na palcach nóg zakradłem się na krzesło przy moim łóżku, wziąłem świecę Hillela i zapaliłem. Wtedy przekonałem się: żelazne drzwi spichrzowe na zewnątrz na ganku, prowadzące do pracowni Saviolego, można było otworzyć tylko z wewnątrz. — — — Na chybił-trafił pochwyciłem kawał hakowatego drutu, który leżał śród''śród'' — dziś popr.: pośród. moich narzędzi do rytowania. Takie zamki łatwo się otwierają. I co by się potem stać mogło? Mógł to być, jak przypuszczam, tylko Aron Wassertrum, który w pobliżu szpiegował — zapewne szperał w szafkach, aby dostać w ręce nową broń i dowody. Czy to mi na co się przyda, gdy tam wejdę? Nie namyślałem się długo: trzeba działać, a nie namyślać się. Aby się tylko skończyło to straszne oczekiwanie jutra! I stałem już koło żelaznych drzwi na podłodze, nacisnąłem je, wyciągnąłem hak z zamku i nadsłuchiwałem. Rzeczywiście: wewnątrz w pracowni szmer, jak gdyby ktoś wysuwał szufladę. W następnej chwili rygiel odskoczył. Mogłem obejrzeć pokój, chociaż było prawie ciemno i świeca tylko mnie oślepiała; ujrzałem, jak ktoś w długim czarnym palcie nagle odskoczył przerażony od biurka — wahając się przez sekundę, dokąd uciekać — wykonał ruch, jakby chciał się na mnie rzucić, zerwał po chwili kapelusz z głowy i szczelnie zakrył nim twarz. — Czego pan tutaj szuka? — chciałem krzyczeć, lecz człowiek ten uprzedził mnie: — Pernath! to pan? Na miłość Boską! Zgaś pan światło — Głos wydawał mi się znajomy, lecz w żadnym wypadku nie należał do kramarza Wassertruma. Automatycznie zdmuchnąłem świecę. W pokoju był półmrok — słabo rozświetlony tylko błyszczącą parą, wciskającą się przez zagłębienia okienne i musiałem oczy dobrze wytężyć, zanim udało mi się w wynędzniałej, przelęknionej twarzy, która wynurzyła się nagle ponad paltem, poznać rysy studenta Charouska. „Mnich!” cisnęło mi się na usta i poznałem od razu wizję, którą widziałem wczoraj w katedrze. Charousek! To był człowiek, z którym miałem rozmawiać! Słyszałem znowu jego słowa, które wypowiadał wtedy podczas deszczu w bramie: „Aron Wassertrum przekonał się, że można kłuć poprzez mury zatrutą niewidzialną igłą”. Właśnie w dniu, w którym chciał ująć za kark doktora Saviolego. Czyżbym miał w Charousku wspólnika? Czy on wiedział, co się teraz stało? Jego obecność tutaj o tak niezwykłej porze prawie stwierdzała to, lecz lękałem się wprost go o to zapytać. Pośpieszył do okna i zza firanki śledził ulicę. Zrozumiałem: obawiał się, czy Wassertrum nie spostrzegł światła mojej świecy. — Pan myśli zapewne, że jestem złodziejem, który nocą grabi po cudzych mieszkaniach, mistrzu Pernath? — zaczął po długim milczeniu, niepewnym głosem — lecz przysięgam panu — —. Przerwałem mu natychmiast mowę i uspokoiłem go szczerze. I aby mu okazać, że o nim nic złego nie myślę, lecz uważam go raczej za wspólnika, opowiedziałem mu z małymi opuszczeniami to, co uważałem za konieczne, i co miało związek z pracownią. Dodałem nadto: — Obawiam się, że pewna bliska mi kobieta jest w niebezpieczeństwie i w nieprzewidziany sposób może stać się ofiarą złych zamiarów tandeciarza. Po uprzejmym sposobie, w jaki się przysłuchiwał, nie przerywając pytaniami, domyśliłem się, że jeżeli nie szczegóły, to przynajmniej ogólna treść sprawy jest mu znana. — Zgoda — powiedział, gdy skończyłem. — Nie myliłem się jednakże! Łotr chce schwycić Saviolego za gardło, ale widocznie ma jeszcze przy sobie za mało materiału. Gdyby nie to, po cóż by on się tutaj kręcił! A mianowicie szedłem wczoraj, powiedzmy: przypadkowo, przez Koguci Zaułek — objaśnił, spostrzegłszy moją pytającą minę — wtem wpadło mi w oczy, że Wassertrum, z początku długo zapewne niezdecydowany, wałęsał się wciąż przed bramą, lecz potem, gdy się przekonał, że nikt go nie śledzi, skręcił szybko do domu. Szedłem wciąż za nim, udawałem, jak gdybym go chciał odwiedzić, to znaczy zapukałem do niego i zaskoczyłem go właśnie, gdy wewnątrz majstrował kluczem przy żelaznych drzwiach w podłodze. Naturalnie zaniechał tego natychmiast, gdy tylko wszedłem, i także upozorował, że stuka do pana. Zdaje się, że właśnie pana w domu nie było, gdyż nikt nie otwierał. Skoro potem ostrożnie wypytywałem w żydowskiej dzielnicy, dowiedziałem się, że ktoś — podług opisu mógł to być tylko doktor Savioli — zajmuje tutaj potajemnie uboczne mieszkanie. Lecz ponieważ doktor Savioli leży często chory, reszty domyśliłem się sam. Widzi pan: wyłowiłem to z szuflad, aby uprzedzić Wassertruma w każdym wypadku — zakończył Charousek i wskazał paczkę listów, leżącą na biurku. — To wszystkie papiery, jakie mogłem znaleźć. Przypuszczam, że nic więcej nie zostało. Tak dobrze mi to szło w ciemności, że wypróżniłem przynajmniej wszystkie skrzynie i szafy. W ciągu tego opowiadania przyglądałem się bacznie''bacznie'' — uważnie. pokojowi i mimo woli wzrok mój zatrzymał się na skrytych drzwiach w podłodze. Zamyśliłem się przy tym, gdyż Zwak mi kiedyś opowiadał, że do pracowni prowadzi z dołu jakieś skryte wyjście. Była to czworokątna płyta z kółkiem do podnoszenia. — Gdzie mamy schować te listy? — rozpoczął znowu Charousek. Pan, panie Pernath, i ja jesteśmy jedyni w całym Getcie, którzy bez złej myśli uprzedzamy działanie Wassertruma... Dlaczego właśnie ja, to ma swoje specjalnie znaczenie. (Widziałem, jak jego rysy wykrzywiły się w dzikiej nienawiści, gdy rozgryzał to ostatnie zdanie — ) A pana on uważa za — Charousek stłumił ostatnie słowo „wariata” prędkim, sztucznym kaszlem, lecz domyśliłem się, co chciał powiedzieć. Nie sprawiło mi to przykrości: Uczucie, że mogę „jej” pomóc wywołało we mnie taką radość, że wszystką wrażliwość''wrażliwość'' — tu raczej: drażliwość. moją zatarła. — W końcu zrobiliśmy postanowienie''zrobiliśmy postanowienie'' — dziś popr.: postanowiliśmy. ukryć paczkę u mnie i poszliśmy do mego pokoju. Charousek wyszedł już dawno, lecz ja wciąż nie mogłem się zdecydować iść do łóżka. Jakieś wewnętrzne niezadowolenie gryzło mnie i powstrzymywało od tego; czułem, że miałem jeszcze coś do wykonania; Ale co? co? Nakreślić plan dla studenta, co czynić potem? Było to niepodobieństwem. Tak czy owak, Charousek nie schodzi z oczu tandeciarza, to nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości. Wzdrygnąłem się, pomyślawszy o nienawiści przezierającej ze słów Charouska. Cóż mu uczynić mógł Wassertrum? Dziwny niepokój wewnętrzny wzrastał we mnie i doprowadzał mnie do rozpaczy. Było to coś niewidzialnego, coś grobowego, lecz nie rozumiałem, co to jest. Czułem się jak szkapa, którą tresują, która czuje szarpnięcie wędzidła, lecz nie wie, jaką sztukę ma wykonać, nie rozumiejąc woli swego pana. Może zejść na dół do Szemajaha Hillela? Każda fibra''fibra'' (daw., z łac.) — włókno. mówiła mi: nie! Wizja mnicha w katedrze, z którego ramion wynurzała się wczoraj głowa Charouska jako odpowiedź na niemą prośbę o radę, dała mi wskazówkę, aby nie lekceważyć bezwzględnie przeczuć utajonych. Tajemnicze siły kiełkowały we mnie od dłuższego czasu, było to pewne: okazały się one zbyt potężne, jeżeli tylko spróbowałem się im oprzeć. Pojąłem, że wyczuwać można litery nie tylko oczyma, czytając je w książce; — wywołać w sobie samym tłumacza, który by objaśniał, co bez słów szepczą instynkty: że to jest właśnie klucz porozumienia ze swą duszą za pomocą przejrzystej mowy nadcielesnej. „Macie oczy, a nie widzicie; macie uszy, a nie słyszycie”''macie oczy, a nie widzicie; macie uszy, a nie słyszycie'' — Mk 8, 18. — wpadł mi do głowy, niby wyjaśnienie, wyjątek z Pisma. „Klucz, klucz, klucz” — zauważyłem nagle, że wargi moje powtarzają to mechanicznie, podczas gdy duch igraszkę sobie robił we mnie z tymi szczególnymi pojęciami. „Klucz, klucz” — —? Wzrok mój padł na zgięty drut trzymany w ręce, który mi służył do otwierania drzwi od spichrza i ogarnęła mnie niezwalczona ciekawość, dokąd mogły prowadzić czworokątne ukryte drzwi pracowni. — Nie namyślając się, wszedłem jeszcze raz do pracowni Saviolego i ciągnąłem kółko od drzwi tak długo, aż w końcu udało mi się płytę podnieść. Z początku nic, tylko ciemność. Zszedłem na dół. Chwilę dotykałem rękami wzdłuż ściany, lecz nie można było się domyśleć, kiedy to się skończy. Framugi''framuga'' — miejsce, w którym osadza się okno lub drzwi. wilgotne od pleśni i próchna, zakręty; rogi i kąty — spadziste przejścia na lewo i na prawo, resztki starych drzwi drewnianych, rozgałęzienia dróg i potem znów stopnie, stopnie w górę i na dół. Wszędzie mdły, duszący zapach pleśniowego grzyba i wilgotnej ziemi. I nigdzie ani promyka światła. — Gdybym choć zabrał ze sobą świecę Hillela! W końcu płaska, równa droga. Ze skrzypienia pod nogami doszedłem do wniosku, że stąpam po suchym piasku. Mogło to być jedno z tych niezliczonych przejść, które bezcelowo pod Gettem prowadziły do rzeki. Nie zdziwiłem się: pół miasta stoi od niepamiętnych czasów na takich podziemnych przejściach, a mieszkańcy Pragi mieli widać niejeden ważny powód, aby unikać światła dziennego. Brak jakiegokolwiek szmeru nad głową mówił mi, że znajduję się wciąż w okolicach dzielnicy żydowskiej, która w nocy jest jakby wymarłą — chociaż wędrowałem już tak zda się całą wieczność. Ożywione ulice i place zdradzałyby się nade mną odległym turkotem wozów. Przez sekundę ogarnęła mnie trwoga: co będzie, gdy zabłądzę?! Wpadnę w dół, poranię się, złamię nogę i nie będę mógł iść dalej? Co się wtedy stanie z jej listami w moim pokoju? Musiałyby niezawodnie wpaść w ręce Wassertruma. Myśl o Szemajahu Hillelu, z którym niejasno łączyłem pojęcie pomocnika i kierownika, uspokoiła mnie mimo woli. Ostrożnie szedłem coraz wolniej, badawczym krokiem i trzymałem ręce w górze, aby nie uderzyć się niespodzianie w głowę, gdyż korytarz robił się coraz niższy. Od czasu do czasu coraz częściej uderzałem ręką w sufit, aż w końcu kamienie tak znacznie''znacznie'' — bardzo. wystawały, że aby przejść, musiałem się pochylać! Nagle, podniósłszy rękę, natrafiłem na pustą przestrzeń. Stanąłem i zdrętwiałem. Zdawało mi się, że z sufitu pada słaby, zaledwie dostrzegalny promień światła. Czyżby dochodził dotąd szyb z jakiejś piwnicy? Udałem się w tym kierunku, obmacywałem obojgiem rąk dokoła siebie: na wysokości głowy otwór był czworokątny i obmurowany. Powoli mogłem rozróżnić w nim, jako zamknięcie, ciemne zarysy poziomego krzyża, a w końcu udało mi się pochwycić za jego ramiona, podciągnąć się w górę i przecisnąć się przez jego szczyty. Stanąłem teraz na krzyżu i zacząłem się orientować. Widocznie kończyły się tu resztki żelaznych, krętych schodów, o ile mnie czucie moich palców nie myliło. Długo, bardzo długo musiałem szukać, zanim znalazłem drugi stopień, po czym wdrapywałem się dalej. Wszystkiego było ośm''ośm'' — dziś popr.: osiem. stopni. Każdy z nich prawie na wysokość człowieka nad poprzednim. Dziwne schody kończyły się pewnego rodzaju poziomą płaszczyzną, co migotała od regularnych, krzyżujących się linii świetlnych, które zauważyłem jeszcze na dole w korytarzu. Schyliłem się, jak tylko mogłem najbardziej, aby móc z trochę większej odległości lepiej odróżnić, jak idą te linie i spostrzegłem ku memu zdziwieniu, że tworzą one tutaj kształt prawidłowego sześciokąta, jak to ma miejsce na Synagogach''synagoga'' — żydowski dom modlitw, niekiedy również siedziba instytucji takich jak sąd rabinacki.. Co by to mogło być? Nagle odgadłem. Były to drzwi spuszczane, dające światłu przejście przez szpary! Drzwi spuszczane z drewna w kształcie gwiazdy. Oparłem się plecami o płytę, nacisnąłem ją, a w chwili następnej stanąłem w pokoju, pełnym rażącego światła. Był on bardzo mały, zupełnie pusty z wyjątkiem kąta, gdzie leżały liczne gałgany; i miał tylko jedno jedyne, silnie zakratowane okno. Drzwi ani wejścia, z wyjątkiem tego, z którego właśnie korzystałem, nie mogłem znaleźć, pomimo że obszukiwałem mury bardzo dokładnie. Kraty w oknie były za gęste, abym mógł między nimi przecisnąć głowę; tyle tylko zobaczyłem: pokój znajdował się mniej więcej na wysokości trzeciego piętra, gdyż domy naprzeciwko miały tylko dwa piętra i były znacznie niższe. Jeden brzeg ulicy na dole był mało widzialny, lecz wskutek oślepiających promieni księżyca, który świecił mi prosto w oczy, był pogrążony w głębokim cieniu, co mi ułatwiło rozróżnianie szczegółów. Ulica musiała na pewno należeć do dzielnicy żydowskiej, gdyż wszystkie okna były zamurowane, a tylko w Getcie zwracały się tak dziwnie ku sobie. Na próżno z trudem starałem się poznać, co to może być za dziwny budynek, w którym się znajdowałem. Może to jest opuszczona boczna wieżyczka greckiego kościoła? A może należy do starej synagogi? Otoczenie nie zgadzało się z tymi domysłami. Znowu rozejrzałem się po pokoju: nic, co by mi mogło objaśnić. Ściany i sufit były gołe, wapno wzdłuż opadło, a dziury od gwoździ i same gwoździe zdradzały, że pokój był kiedyś zamieszkany. Podłoga była pokryta kurzem na wysokość stopy''stopa'' — dawna miara długości, nieco ponad 30 cm., jak gdyby od dziesiątków lat żadna żywa istota nie stąpała po niej. Brzydziłem się przeszukiwać kąt ze śmieciami; były one w cieniu i nie mogłem rozróżnić, co by one zawierały. Zewnętrznie wyglądało to jak zwinięty kłębek łachmanów, albo była to może para starych ręcznych tobołków? Wcisnąłem tam nogę i udało mi się obcasem wyciągnąć jakiś kawałek na światło, które rozlewał po pokoju księżyc. Wyglądało to jak szeroka, ciemna, wolno rozwijająca się wstążka. Punkt błyszczący jak oko! Może guzik metalowy? Powoli zacząłem pojmować: stary rękaw dziwnego, niemodnego kroju zwieszał się z tłumoka. I mała biała szkatułka czy coś podobnego, co leżało pod tą płachtą, znalazło się koło mojej nogi i rozsypało się na mnóstwo drobnych ułamków. Kopnąłem je lekko: jakiś karton błysnął w promieniach księżyca. Obraz? Nachyliłem się: ''Karta w grze zwanej tarok — prz. tłum.''Pagad — Żongler bądź Magik, pierwsza karta w talii tarota, w niniejszej powieści identyfikowana z Głupcem.? To, co mi się wydawało białą szkatułką, było talią kart do taroka''tarok'' a.'' tarot'' — dawna gra karciana bądź talia do niej, używana również do wróżenia.. Podniosłem ją. Czy mogło być coś śmieszniejszego: talia kart — tutaj — w tym tajemniczym miejscu? Dziwne, że zmuszałem się do śmiechu. Lekkie uczucie zgrozy zakradło się we mnie. Szukałem jakiegoś banalnego wyjaśnienia, w jaki sposób te karty mogły się tutaj dostać i zarazem mechanicznie liczyłem talię. Była pełna: 78 sztuk. Ale już w czasie liczenia zauważyłem coś szczególnego; karty były jak z lodu. Wiało z nich zimno paraliżujące i gdy trzymałem zamkniętą paczkę w ręku, nie mogłem jej już wypuścić: tak zdrętwiały mi palce. Znów chwyciłem się za trzeźwe wyjaśnienie: Oto przyczyny: moje lekkie ubranie, długa wędrówka bez płaszcza i kapelusza w podziemnych przejściach, groźna noc zimowa, kamienne ściany, straszny mróz, który wraz z księżycowym światłem przedostawał się przez okno: dosyć dziwne, że dopiero teraz zacząłem marznąć! Podniecenie, w jakim się znajdowałem cały czas, nie dawało mi tego odczuć! Dreszcze jeden po drugim przechodziły mi po skórze. Stopniowo wciskały się głębiej w moje ciało, coraz głębiej. Czułem, że mój szkielet lodowacieje i każda pojedyncza kość wydawała się jak sztaba żelazna, do której przymarzło ciało. Nie pomagało bieganie dokoła, stukanie nogami, ani uderzenie rękami. Ścisnąłem zęby, żeby nie słyszeć ich szczękania. To śmierć kładzie ci zimne swe dłonie na ramiona — powiedziałem sobie. Broniłem się jak szalony od zmarznięcia przeciwko odurzającemu snowi, który skrycie się zbliżał, aby mnie okryć swym płaszczem. „Listy w moim pokoju — jej listy!” — wołało coś we mnie. — „Znajdą je, jeśli ja umrę tutaj. A ona liczy na mnie!” Jej ratunek spoczywa w moich rękach — — Na pomoc, na pomoc, na pomoc! — I przez okienne kraty krzyknąłem w pustą ulicę, aż echo odpowiedziało: na pomoc, na pomoc, na pomoc! Rzuciłem się na podłogę i znów skoczyłem na nogi. Ja nie mogę umrzeć, nie mogę! Dla niej, tylko dla niej! Nawet gdybym musiał wykrzesać iskry z mych kości, aby się ogrzać. Nagle wzrok mój padł na łachmany w kącie. Rzuciłem się na nie i wciągnąłem je trzęsącymi rękami na swoje ubranie. Była to odzież zniszczona z grubego, ciemnego sukna o staromodnym, dziwnym kroju. Wydzielał się z niej zapach pleśni. Potem przykucnąłem w przeciwległym kącie i czułem, że skóra moja powoli się rozgrzewa. Tylko uczucie osobliwego, lodowatego szkieletu we mnie trwało dalej. Siedziałem nieruchomo, a oczy moje wędrowały dokoła: karta, którą najpierw zobaczyłem — Pagad — wciąż jeszcze leżała pośrodku pokoju, w promieniu światła. Musiałem nieruchomo wlepić w nią oczy. Wydawała się, o ile mogłem odróżnić z oddalenia, namalowaną wodnymi farbami, niezręczną dziecięcą ręką, i przedstawiała hebrajską literę Alef''przedstawiała hebrajską literę Alef'' — symbolicznym kartom z talii tarota przypisywano kolejne litery hebrajskiego alfabetu. w postaci człowieka odzianego po staro-frankońsku, z krótko ostrzyżoną na szpic brodą, z lewą ręką podniesioną, gdy druga była w dół opuszczona. Czy twarz tego człowieka nie ma dziwnego podobieństwa z moją? — zaświtało mi podejrzenie. Broda — wcale to nieodpowiednie dla Pagada — — podpełzłem do karty i rzuciłem ją w kąt do reszty gratów, żeby oswobodzić znużony wzrok. Teraz tam leżała i błyszczała — biało-szara, niejasna plama — z ciemności. Siłą zmusiłem się do myślenia, co mam począć, aby znów wrócić do swego mieszkania. Czekać rana? Zawołać z okna na przechodzących, żeby mi za pomocą drabiny dostarczyli świecy albo latarni? Miałem przygnębiającą pewność, że nigdy mi się nie uda znaleźć bez światła nieskończonych, wciąż krzyżujących się labiryntów podziemnych. Okno leży za wysoko: to może ktoś by mi z dachu sznur — —? Boże Wielki! jak błyskawica mi zajaśniało — teraz wiedziałem, gdzie jestem: to pokój bez wejścia, z jednym tylko zakratowanym oknem — starożytny dom na Staroszkolnej ulicy, od którego każdy stroni''stronić od czegoś'' — unikać czegoś.! Już raz przed wielu laty spuścił się człowiek na sznurze z dachu, żeby spojrzeć w okno i sznur się zerwał — Tak, byłem w domu, w którym za każdym razem znikał upiorny Golem''golem'' — w legendach żydowskich istota stworzona na podobieństwo człowieka, zazwyczaj z gliny, żywa lecz pozbawiona duszy i dlatego posłuszna poleceniom człowieka, który ją stworzył. Stworzenie golema wiązało się z powtórzeniem Boskiego procesu kreacji.. Głęboka zgroza, przeciwko której daremnie się broniłem, której nie mogłem zmóc''zmóc'' (daw.) — pokonać, przewalczyć. wspomnieniem o listach, paraliżowała każdą dalszą myśl i serce zaczęło odczuwać kurcz. Spiesznie powiedziałem sobie zdrętwiałymi wargami, że to tylko wiatr, co zawiał z kąta tak lodowato — mówiłem to sobie wciąż prędzej a prędzej, przy czym oddech mój po prostu świszczał. Nic to nie pomogło: tam z tamtej strony biaława plama — karta napęczniała do rozmiarów wydętej bryły sunęła brzegiem światła księżycowego i podpełzła na powrót w ciemność. Kapiące szmery na wpół urojone, na wpół rzeczywiste — w pokoju i wokoło mnie i jeszcze gdzieś — głęboko w moim sercu, i znowuż w środku pokoju dźwiękły, jak kiedy padnie cyrkiel i ostrzem utkwi w drewnianej desce. Wciąż: biaława plama — — — biaława plama — —! To nędzna karta, głupia, niedorzeczna karta do gry, krzyczałem w myśli — — — daremnie — teraz jednak — bądź co bądź — przybrał postać — Pagad — teraz przykucnął w rogu i spogląda na mnie ą! Godziny za godzinami siedziałem w kucki nieruchomo — tam, w moim kącie, zamarznięty szkielet w cudzych, spleśniałych sukniach''suknie'' (daw.) — strój, ubiór.! I on po tamtej stronie: m! Niemy i nieruchomy. Tak spoglądaliśmy sobie w oczy — jeden straszne, zwierciadlane odbicie drugiego. — — — — Czy on też widzi, jak promienie księżyca ślimaczo — leniwie czołgają się po podłodze, niby wskazówki niewidzialnego zegara w nieskończoności, wpełzają na ściany i stają się coraz płowsze''płowy'' — żółto-szary. — płowsze? Zaczarowałem go mocno swoim wzrokiem i nic mu nie pomogło, że chciał się rozwiać w zorzy porannej, która mu przyszła z pomocą — przez okno. Trzymałem go mocno. Krok za krokiem walczyłem z nim o swe życie — o życie, które jest moim, bo już nie należy do mnie. — — — — I gdy on coraz bardziej malał i przy szarym świcie ukrywał się i chował w swoją kartę: wstałem, poszedłem naprzeciw niemu i włożyłem go do kieszeni — tego Pagada! Ulica była wciąż pusta i bezludna. Przeszukałem kąt pokoju, który teraz był oświetlany mdłym''mdły'' (daw.) — słaby. światłem poranka: tu skorupy, tam zardzewiała patelnia, spróchniałe strzępy, szyjka od butelki. Martwe przedmioty, a jednak tak dziwnie znane. I także mury, gdy się uwydatniły ich rysy i szczeliny — gdzie ja je widziałem? Wziąłem do ręki talię kart; przeszło mi przez myśl, czy nie ja sam je kiedyś malowałem. Będąc dzieckiem? Przed dawnymi, dawnymi czasy? Była to starodawna gra w taroka z hebrajskimi znakami — — Numer 12 musi być Wisielec''wisielec'' — karta tarota, przedstawiająca człowieka powieszonego głową do dołu, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. — przeszło mi przez myśl prawie jak wspomnienie. — Z głową pochyloną w bok? Ręce na plecach? Przerzuciłem karty: tak, to był on! Potem znów jako pół sen, pół rzeczywistość, wynurzył się przede mną obraz: sczerniały dom szkolny pochylony, zapadający się, mroczna kuźnia czarownic, lewe skrzydło domu podniesione, prawe zrośnięte z przybudówką. — — — — Nas jest dużo: wyrostki — chłopcy — gdzieś ci tu jest opuszczona piwnica — — — — — Potem spojrzałem na swe ciało i znów zdało mi się, że wpadłem w bredzenie: staromodne ubranie było mi zupełnie obce. Chropowaty hałas taczki przestraszył mnie, ale gdy spojrzałem na dół, nie było tam żadnej ludzkiej duszy, tylko pies od rzeźnika stał na kamieniu. Na koniec. Głosy! ludzkie głosy! Dwie stare kobiety szły powoli ulicą, przecisnąłem głowę do połowy przez kraty i zawołałem na nie. Otwarłszy usta, wytrzeszczyły w górę oczy i jęły''jąć'' (daw.) — zacząć. się naradzać. Lecz gdy mnie zobaczyły, zaczęły strasznie krzyczeć i uciekły. Domyśliłem się, że wzięły mnie za Golema. Czekałem, aż powstanie zbiegowisko ludzi, którym mógłbym się dać poznać, lecz minęła godzina i tylko od czasu do czasu spoglądała na mnie z dołu ostrożnie jaka blada twarz, aby natychmiast w śmiertelnym strachu znów się ukryć. Czy miałem czekać, aż po kilku godzinach, albo może dopiero jutro przyjdą policjanci — miejskie y, jak ich Zwak nazywał? Nie, wolę zbadać podziemne przejścia nieco dalej w odwrotnym kierunku do tego, w jakim się tu dostałem. Może w ciągu dnia wpadnie przez szpary w kamieniach jakikolwiek pobłysk światła? Spuściłem się po drabinie, ruszyłem w tę samą drogę, którą wczoraj przeszedłem; przez całe stosy pokruszonych cegieł i przez zapadnięte piwnice wdrapałem się na rozwalone schody i nagle stanąłem w sieni o, który już poprzednio widziałem jak we śnie. W tej chwili uderzyła mnie fala wspomnień: ławki opryskane od góry do dołu atramentem, kajety''kajet'' (daw., z fr.) — zeszyt. rachunkowe, chłopiec, który wpuścił do klasy chrabąszcza, szkolne książki ze zgniecionymi bułkami i zapach skórek pomarańczowych. Teraz wiedziałem na pewno: kiedyś znajdowałem się tutaj, będąc jeszcze pacholęciem''pacholę'' (daw.) — dziecko, chłopiec.. — Lecz nie namyślałem się długo nad tym i pośpieszyłem do domu. Pierwszy człowiek, który mnie spotkał na ulicy Saletrzanej, był to zarośnięty, stary Żyd z białymi pejsami''pejsy'' — element fryzury ortodoksyjnego Żyda: pasmo włosów zwieszające się przed uszami.. Zaledwie mnie spostrzegł, zakrył twarz rękoma i zawył głośno hebrajską modlitwę. Na krzyk ten musiało prawdopodobnie dużo ludzi wybiec ze swoich kryjówek, gdyż poza mną powstał zgiełk nieopisany. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem rojną armię śmiertelnie bladych, przerażonych twarzy, która szła moim śladem. Zdumiony spojrzałem na siebie i zrozumiałem: nosiłem wciąż osobliwą szatę średniowieczną, którą osłoniłem swój kostium i ludzie sądzili, że widzą przed sobą Golema. Prędko pobiegłem za róg do bramy i zerwałem ze siebie spleśniały łachman. Równocześnie obok mnie przebiegł tłum, wymachując laskami i wrzeszcząc oślinionymi usty''usty'' — dziś popr. forma N. lm: ustami.. ----